


Sanity

by writingpenguin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Horror, One Shot, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpenguin/pseuds/writingpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never tell them. Because of that, they broke her. Because of that, she laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanity

Dull jade eyes opened, not quite seeing. There was nothing to see in the first place, she knew. Just the dark. An infinite blankness. She closed her eyes. She would use her other senses. Instead of seeing, she decided to smell. She winced as a tangy metallic smell invaded her senses. She felt a dull ache in her body. What happened? Where was she anyway? She frowned. She couldn't remember. Why was she here? Who was she again?

Panic settled within her. She inhaled deeply to calm herself down. But by doing so, the scent of blood hit her again. What was going on?

Footsteps, barely audible, were soon heard. She froze. They started to echo throughout the room as they got closer. She narrowed her eyes. Who was coming? Intending to find out, she tried to stand, but was stopped by the hot searing pain that seized her body. She immediately stopped any movement.

The pain slowly faded away then, the memories came rushing back. Bits of information flooded into her brain. She remembered everything. She knew who she was. She was Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the fifth hokage, best friend of Uzumaki Naruto, and….someone who everyone thinks is most likely dead. Everyone that is except for the Akatsuki. After all, they organized this whole situation. They staged her death. But that didn't matter anyway, they took away her life. What was the difference?

The footsteps suddenly came to a stop. The door opened allowing dim light to flood into the dark room. A dark-haired man stepped in and took in the messy and broken appearance of the girl. He neither smiled nor did he frown. He merely proceeded to step towards the helpless pink-haired girl.

Sakura kept a solemn expression on her face, knowing what would happen, waiting for the pain. She didn't even resist anymore. The torture began. Screams of pain and terror echoed throughout the room for what seems to be an eternity. Hot searing pain pierced through her bones as they broke. Streams of crimson liquid went down her face mixing with the salty tears. Bruises covered her once pale and flawless skin. Her own pink hair was drenched in that metallic substance. But despite this, she would never tell. Never would she betray. And by knowing this, she laughed. She laughed for she knew they would never get what they wanted. She laughed because she knew and she would never tell. She laughed and laughed, not caring if her sanity still existed.

The man stepped back. Had he overdone it? He frowned. Perhaps he had broken the girl beyond repair. And with that thought, he quietly exited the room and closed the door, leaving the giggling girl in complete darkness once again.

Was she insane? She didn't care. As long as nothing was told, it didn't matter. Sanity was overrated anyway. She continued to laugh brokenly, aware of her own blood still flowing down from her fresh wounds, until her consciousness left her.

Then the cycle starts once again.


End file.
